


In A Time Unfamiliar

by AmberGlory



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberGlory/pseuds/AmberGlory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the events of Friendship Is Magic.</p><p>Each pony tribe had made peace with the others, banishing the deadly Windigos into the pits of Tartarus, never to be released upon the world. Calm spread throughout the land, and each mare and colt could finally be safe.</p><p>But nopony expected the Windigos to use the last of their power to leave a dark curse upon the ones who had defeated them. The mares were lost, the curse taking control and leaving them to what they believed were the hooves of death.</p><p>Or so it seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          "I'm not kidding, darling. No more of this fable was ever written. I am just as confused as you are, but it just...stops."

"Oh, come on! There has to be more! I mean, which kind of crazy egghead would write part of the greatest story in Equestria's history and then never finish!?" Rainbow Dash cried, snatching the small book straight from Rarity's telekinetic hold, flipping her hoof franticly through the pages. She let out a loud groan when she finally stopped, glaring directly at the ending words:

The Windigos cried out in agony as a swirl of magenta magic, twisting like a raging fire, slammed straight into their bodies, wrapping around them and erasing their physical forms of ice and snow. The magic slowed soon after, and it's creator, Clover The Clever, slammed back into the cave's ground, her pure white eyes returning to their normal violet as she gasped.

The magic stayed though, and it continued to twist until the two sides slammed into one another, creating a visible heart made of pure energy. With the warmth of the heart all three pony tribe's leaders were relinquished from from their frozen state. But they never noticed as the Windigo's eyes flashed for a ~~final time, giving it's final victim's~~

Dust flew as it was slammed closed, and Rarity gasped as Rainbow threw the book down in rage. Her horn flashed in an instant, and the book came to a slow stop just before it hit the ground, now surrounded again by a light blue aura.

"Rainbow," Rarity scolded. "How could you do something so **reckless**!? This is the oldest book in the Canterlot Archives! It was given to us by Princess Celestia herself! And _I_ , for one, do not want to be the pony who has to tell her that you," She jabbed a hoof straight at her friend's chest. "ruined it!"

Rainbow only scoffed, flicking the hoof away with ease as she flapped her wings to move higher up. "Weren't you just saying a while ago that this so called greatest book of all time," She waved her hooves around for emphasis. "was a bit too rustic for you?" She smirked as Rarity's shocked face.

"Well I-I don't b-believe that a-a-any m-more. It-It's just...I-I thought..I d-didn't a-actually mean...um...oh dear."

Rainbow's laughter only increased at Rarity's flushed face, and the unicorn turned around, slowly returning her breath to a slower pace as she shook the small book slowly, wincing as the dust moved close to her. She grabbed a nearby newspaper and blew it away, grinning guiltily as she returned the newspaper to the frowning stallion who was reading it.

"I don't think you're having that much fun, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie giggled, swinging over the unicorn as she bounded about. "We're going to give that book back today, so you won't have to worry about butter hooves dropping it anymore!"

Rarity smirked as Rainbow fumed in Pinkie's direction. "Wonderful choice of words, dear." She complimented as they moved along.

"Thanks!"

Rainbow grumbled, her wing beats slowing. "Not funny." She mumbled as they crossed yet another road. "Ah," Rarity sighed. "We're here!" She sang.

The castle gleamed as they neared the entrance, the guards by the doors glimmering in their suits of solid gold. Rarity couldn't conceal the shriek of joy. She waved her hooves around her muzzle to calm herself.

"Hello." She calmly greeted the colts. "We're personal accompanists of Princess Celestia herself, here for our weekly greeting."

She nudged Rainbow Dash.

"Uh, yeah!" Rainbow agreed. "What she said." Pinkie smiled, snatching the book from Rarity's hold. "We're here to return this old book!" She secretly whispered to the colts, placing it in front of them. The first guard floated it up with his magic grip, studying it closely.

"You may pass." He spoke, giving the book back to Rarity. The unicorn mare nodded as the group walked in, once more taking in the gorgeous sights.

Rarity sighed, eyes glimmering. "Oh, how I would adore living in a palace." She murmured, Rainbow groaning as she slowed her walk to a crawl. She latched her hooves onto the mare's side and pulled her forward.

"Stop doing this, Rares. It gets annoying."

Rarity shook herself awake, jumping out as she dusted the specks from her coat and mane. "Clean yourself, darling." She replied as Pinkie opened the next set of doors. Princess Celestia released a hum at the sound, smiling when she spotted who had arrived.

"Ah, my little ponies." She welcomed, gesturing for them to come forward. They complied. "How are we doing today?"

Rainbow huffed, crossing her hooves. "I apologize, Princess." Rarity said as the pegasus turned away. "She's been having a rough day, from what we have learned." Princess Celestia nodded. "The book?" Rarity mirrored the action made by the alicorn.

"I understand. Many ponies have trouble comprehending why it ended where it did." She chuckled when Pinkie came in close. "Can you tell us why?" she questioned excitedly. "Then maybe Rainbow won't be such a grumpy mare!"

"Stop calling me names." Rainbow snapped, but she couldn't conceal the look of interest that invaded her expression.

Princess Celestia lightly grabbed the book from Rarity's hold, the mare releasing her own magic. "The Hearthswarming Tale..." She began, flipping through the pages. "Explains the formation of Equestria, and how the pony tribes ended their decades long feud." She paused, glancing at the three.

"I trust you have read the book?"

"Of course."

"Yes indeddley!"

Rainbow shuffled her hooves. "Only the end." She whispered, her voice strangely quiet.

Celestia put on a warm smile. "Three tribes had chosen the same place to create their new empires. The Windigos, which fed off their hatred for one another, trapped them inside a crystal cave. The leaders had been frozen before, leaving only their assistants to fight."

"And they worked together!" Pinkie interrupted. "Pinkie!" Rarity shushed.

Celestia nodded nonetheless. "Exactly. They concluded that they had never hated one another, and their newfound friendship gave the unicorn the power to melt their forms away, releasing their leaders."

"But wouldn't their leaders still be fighting?" Rarity blurted. She slammed a hoof over her muzzle, blushing.

"You would think so. But the fire from their friendship had melted their icy hearts, giving them the chance to forgive the other's ways. And they did."

Pinkie shook with glee. "Yay!" She squealed. Rainbow pulled her down, confused. "But what about after?" She ventured. Celestia had her turn to have her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. "Yes," she assured.

"You see, I lived during the time the three tribe leaders still had lived. I had been close friends with Princess Platinum, and we loved to tell each other every possible secret."

Pinkie leaned to Rarity. "That's good friendship." She giggled. Rarity sighed, pushing her off onto the ground.

"And she told me what had happened." Rainbow couldn't take the stalling. "What?" She cried, glaring. She winced when she realized who exactly she had yelled to. Princess Celestia was slightly surprised, before continuing with her story.

"Their assistants had been frozen by the Windigo's last curse, leaving hem encased for all eternity." She ended, waiting for when the silence was broke. "Is that true, Princess?" Rarity inquired after a few minutes had passed.

"I promise you, it is no lie."

Pinkie too seemed shaken. "Where are they now?"

Celestia's face turned sullen. "They were lost. Even I do not know where they are now." Her head hung low, tears threatening to fall.

Rarity came to the rescue. "Please, Princess." She comforted. "There was no way you could've stopped this. It was impossible." Rainbow flew over, stroking softly. "Yeah." She couldn't find the right words to say, already awkward from the situation.

Pinkie was still. "Does that mean...they're still out there?"

The mares thought. "I suppose." Rarity concluded, mind whirling. "But there is no way we can find them, darlings. For all we can tell, they are buried under millions of rocks and jewels!"

"Could they even live that long?" Rainbow asked.

Celestia nodded. "Princess Platinum explained to me the curse was a terrible fate, but it would never kill. The Windigo's did not have the power to make that possible." She lifted her head, soft eyes glowing.

"I promised if I found them, I would do all I could to bring them back."

"We can help!" Rainbow cried, thrusting her hooves into the air. Rarity gaped. "But it is impossible!" She yelled back.

Rainbow shot her down. "Nothing in the world is impossible." She calmly spoke. "They may be close, but everything has a way of being a reality."

Rarity stared. "That was...very mature of you, darling." She complimented. "Whenever did you come across such motivating information?"

The pegasus landed. "Been going to the Ponyville Library recently." She muttered. "I keep thinking that...somepony's missing from there."

"I know!" Pinkie shouted. "Every time I go to Sweet Apple Acres, I feel kinda weird talking to the Carrots. I just doesn't feel **right**." She stomped a hoof down.

Rainbow Dash raised a brow. She then shrugged. "Maybe it's because they're...you know, 'Carrots' and not 'Apples'?" She suggested. Pinkie's eyes widened as she gasped. "Maybe it is!" She said. "But why aren't there Apples working there?"

Celestia raised her hoof, catching the other's attention. "Since the three were frozen, it may have had an effect on what could've been their ancestors. Ponies who could've have been alive this day are not, since their ancestors never lived more of their own lives."

Rarity silently agreed. "Then we'll keep a close eye out, right dears?" They both nodded, Rianbow gaining a confident look as she crossed her hooves.

They began their way out, but froze just before the door was opened. "Princess," Rarity started as she turned back around. "Is there anything specific you'd like us to do for the Summer Sun Celebration? It is your one-thousandth, after all."

"Nothing at all, my dear ponies." Princess Celestia answered, grinning. "This one will be special in its own way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horseapples, Celestia. Just slap herself and go tell them about Nightmare Moon. There's really no use hiding the details...other than she's your sister, that's pretty big.  
> Onto the serious information. Please don't end up asking in the reviews 'Why do Rarity, Rainow, and Pinkie know Princess Celestia personally before Nightmare Moon?'. 
> 
> There is a fairly simple answer;
> 
> Alternate Universe. My opinion is that the Mane Six are descendants of the Founders, and for the timeline of this story since the seconds were frozen, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack never existed. The explanation on Celestia meeting the three mares will be revealed in a short Blog tied to this.
> 
> Yes, I do know this is very late to be going on this. A Hearth's Warming Eve was in Season Two, and now we're moving our way along in Season Five. But I don't want anyone thinking his story will be bad because of that. I want to know realistic statements. So critiques are allowed.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Until next time~Star
> 
> Always With Ya~Starlight420


	2. What You'll Find

          "Absolutely not."

"Come _on_ Rarity!" Rainbow Dash pleaded, wrapping her hooves around the unicorn's forelegs. "Just a little trip into the Everfree Forest? It won't take long, I promise."

Rarity swatted the pegasus off, swinging her head up high as she began her Sewing Machine for the fourth time. "Darling," she began, ignoring the annoyed groan. "I highly doubt you are just going to stumble upon frozen ponies behind the bush."

Rainbow grunted, bringing herself up to standing position. "But we **might**." she defended. Rarity shook her head, levitating the machine into a cupboard below the station.

"I'm sorry, but today is just too important to miss."

Rainbow cross her front hooves, sitting on her hunches. "What? It's a Teusday." she deadpanned. Rarity let out a sputtered squawk as her body froze. "Just a Teu-no it is _not_!"

She humphed as a blast of air whirled from the open window. "Today, is when I collect my most precious jewels." she explained, horn glowing as a delicate basket was laid by her side. "I need to go if I want Sweetie Belle's play dress to bring the audience to cheers."

"Don't you mean tears?"

Rarity shook her head. "No dear, _why_ in Equestria would I want tears? My little Sweetie would believe they didn't like it. I'm going for cheers."

The pegasus dropped on the window stil, angered by her friend's refusal. "Whatever," she muttered. "Give me a call when you actually want to help Pinkie and I." she bounced outward, wings unfurling into the crisp air. She shot off, barreling away with each passing second.

Rarity sighed, closing her eyes as she brushed her mane into place. "So reckless..." she muttered, opening her eyes and moving her way down the spiral staircase. Her basket followed in suit, and she pushed the door opened with her pristine hoof, careful not to lose her grip on the small gem holder.

The harsh wind brushed by her body as she lightly shivered, gently setting the basket down. A wool coat wrapped around her, Rarity comforted by the warm materials.

"Alright, now let's get going!"

She trotted forward, the wooden basket leveling on her back as her tail swished in sync with the blowing air. Rarity locked her vision upon a soft area of dirt, but paused as she was about to begin. She chuckled.

"Oh, dear me! I can't dig up gems with my hooves!"

Her horn flashed bright, and she felt the surge of energy and the change of atmosphere as she shut her eyes tight. A minute later she opened them, sweat beading her forehead. Rarity plucked different items away from the only messy corner in her room, smiling as the familiar glint of emeralds poked out.

She floated the shovel out, grazing her hoof over it softly. "Beautiful for a tool used for such a horrid manner..." She murmured.

Rarity held it close to her chest as the rush of reality flew by her. She heaved at the magic use, kneeling on the planted ground as she tried to catch her breath. The shovel dropped, and Rarity stilled as a hard headache sluggishly traveled through her mind.

She groaned, snatching her horn and forehead. It finally passed, the unicorn releasing a breath as she pushed herself up. The shovel and basket were back by her side, and Rarity began to preform the spell she had grown accustomed too.

The gems glimmered under the earth.

Rartiy's eyes sparkled as she squealed in joy. "Wonderful!" she said, plunging the shovel downward. The particles broke, giving her a single view on a glittering Sapphire. She easily pulled the gem out with her magic, rubbing it abasing her cheek before placing it on the middle of the basket.

She continued on, the basket slowly filling with sparkling gems of all colors. "Sweetie will be so thankful." Rarity spoke as she pointed her horn down once again. The shovel punctured the ground, Rarity focusing hard to rip them out.

But she cried as a blast of magic made her entire body lurch forward. She shrieked, falling to fight back as it stopped and went unexpectantly. "Oh my Celestia!" she cried, flinching as she slammed a hoof against her horn to stop the power flowing from it.

She yelled out as she abruptly stopped, sending the poor unicorn sprawling on the dirt. Rarity whimpered as the particles encased her body, but chose to ignore the problem as she scrambled to her hooves.

"What in Equestria happened?" she inquired to the open air, thoroughly confused about her predicament.

She winced when her horn sparked to life, but calm spread through her body as it only pointed down, the object seemingly too far under to be seen. Rarity's mind whirled as she levitated the shovel over, grunting as it pushed down. "This will take far too long." she said.

"Then maybe we can help!" Rarity shrieked, tumbling back as Rainbow laughed at her misfortune. Pinkie smiled obliviously as she held out a hoof for the mare to latch onto.

"Pinkie?" Rarity questioned as she accepted the offer, grabbing the pink mare's hoof and hoisting herself up. "Rainbow Dash?" she narrowed her eyes. "What, prey-tell, are you doing here?"

Pinkie answered back without stopping her movements. "Well, my back right foreleg was kicking all over the place, and usually that means somepony needs help! And Rainbow told me that you were coming out here today to find gems, so I decided to come here first!"

Rarity blinked. "What did Rainbow Dash say about this?" she ventured.

Rainbow snorted. "I didn't think we should've come." she surpassed Rarity's shocked expression with her own smirk. "Seems I was wrong."

"I don't need _your_ help, buffoon." Pinkie shook her head worryingly. "Please, girls! Don't fight! You supposed to be friends! How about we get what Rarity's needs done, and we'll sort this all out?"

There was a pregnant pause. "Fine." both answered simultaneously, refusing to look at one-another. Pinkie plastered a large grin upon her muzzle. "Great!"

She quickly pointed her mane down, Rarity's eyes widening as it began to spin. "Pinkie-drill!" Rainbow shouted as the earth pony forced down, moments later feet under where the two mares stood. Rarity gaped at the action preformed.

"Did you realise she could preform such a stunt?" Rainbow waved a dismissive hoof. "Of course. Pinkie showed me once when we pranked all of Ponyville." Rarity shivered. "Ah, yes." she stuttered. " _The Great Cake Massacre._ "

Screams of terror echoed in her mind. "It wasn't that bad." Rainbow countered, stalking back a few inches. "What may you be doing?"

"Pinkie always misses where she comes back up. You might wanna move."

Rarity scurried backward, hiding behind Rainbow as Pinkie's laugh came faintly from the ground. Seconds later the pink pony erupted from the earth, giggling madly as she continued to spiral upward.

"Down here!" Rainbow yelled, catching Pinkie's attention as she pushed herself downward. She hit the ground with earth-shattering force, then crawled out, no scratches around. "That was super easy." she commented.

Rainbow smirked. "Well then, she wrapped a hoof around Rarity's neck. "Let's get going. You first, Rares." Rarity recoiled back.

"I...believe you should go first, Darlings."

Pinkie shook her head wildly. "Nah, I'd never take that away from you! We're only here for support, but you are the leader." Rarity flinched back at the dark void. "O-Ok." she slowly placed a hoof down, not daring to move any closer.

Rainbow glared, then flew up closer. "Here." she pushed on the unicorn's back, sending her screeching into the hole. She sniggered, covering her muzzle with her hoof.

"Come on, Dashie!" Pinkie bounded onto the pegasi's back, gripping her shoulders. "Giddy up!" Rainbow kept her mouth shut tight as they followed the screaming Rarity.

* * *

           "I'm not speaking to you anymore."

"Whatever." Rainbow ignored the unicorn's glare as they trotted between another narrow patch of earth, Rarity's flickering magic the only light to be found. "At least you got down here."

Pinkie kept her muzzle shut, eyes glancing nervously. "Darling, you didn't need to push me _off_. You were probably too ignorant to notice, but I had a huge change of **dying**." Rarity snapped.

Rainbow felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. "Heey!" Pinkie called out, trying to ease the obvious tension between them. "How 'bout we play a game?" Rarity nodded, eyes trained away from the pegasus. "That would be wonderful, dear. What do you suggest?"

Pinkie tapped a hoof on her chin. "I don't really know." she admitted. "Any ideas from you, Dashie?" Rainbow snapped her head to the mare at the sound of her name.

"How about the Silent Game?"

Rarity glared her into submission. Pinkie, however, clapped her hooves excitedly. "That'd be so fun! I go first!" her muzzle shot closed, the party pony now as quiet as physically possible.

Her face became a bright red. Rarity raised a brow, slightly concerned. Pinkie burst out a heave of air as she wheezed. "I...can't do it. Too hard!" she laughed, clutching her sides. "You don't have to hold your breath, Pinkie." Rainbow said.

The mare had a ureka moment. "Ooh!" she startled Rarity with her words. "I knew something was wrong about the way I was playing..." she murmured. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. There definitely was."

Rarity brightened the light on her horn as she moved another block of dirt and rock away from their path. "I think we're getting close." she told the group, gesturing to her horn. "I can feel the power radiating off my horn."

As soon as the words left her lips she was pulled aside, her horn dragging Rarity away, despite her protests. "After her!" Pinkie told Rainbow as they both gave chase. The magic was swift, patches of dirt swiping out of their way to make sure they never hit any parts. "She's quick!" Rainbow panted, her wings beats hard.

They gripped the air as Rarity suddenly stopped, Rainbow barreling into her as they went sprawling onto the ground. "You girls ok?" Pinkie asked as the dirt flew from her hooves, which were poised strictly downward.

"Never better." Rainbow glowered as she dusted herself off. Rarity copied the action. "Just fine." she told Pinkie. She moved her sight to a towering wall. "I believe we're here. Pinkie?" the mare was by her side in an instant.

"On it!" her mane twisted madly once more, and she giggled as pebbles flew by her body. She was soon lost in the pitch black. " _Ow!_ " they heard the mare's voice resonate.

Rainbow now grew concerned for her friend's well-being. "You ok?" she shouted into the hole. "Yep!" she sighed, then stepped to the side as Pinkie soared back into the room.

"What did you find?"

"Something hard." was Pinkie's response, the mare dizzy from her landing. Rarity was no longer nervous as she courageously stepped in, horn glowing. Rainbow hummed as she followed, Pinkie stationed over her back.

The paused as Rarity dropped to the floor. "Here." she said, horn brightening as it faced the dry ground. She peered as small crack formed along the wall...

And jumped back in Pinkie's awaiting hooves as the dirt dissipated into small pieces.

"Cool." Pinkie's eyes sparkled as she left Rarity behind, making her way to the large its behind the dirt, encased in a sort of Crystal. She tapped on it lightly, holding her head as she watched the object carefully. When nothing happened, her mane twirled, dusting off the object with fascinating time.

"Pinkie!" Rarity shouted as the mare tumbled back, shaking in a way very unlike her. "Speak to me, darling!" she cried in distress, rocking her hooves onto the pink pony.

Pinkie Pie remained silent as she pointed a stuttering hoof to the wall she had stared at the just moments before.

"Rares..." Rainbow muttered out, her mind to scrabbled to form the full sentence. "Take a look at this..." Rarity complied, and her breath hitched along her throat.

An earth pony mare stared back at the trio, seemingly frozen in time. Her front right hoof was sprayed out, holding desperately as if somepony had been inches from saving them. Her figure was slim, as if she had been starved for days on end. Rarity suddenly felt truly terrifed.

"Is that...a mare?" Rainbow asked timidly.

Rarity bowed her head as she trotted backward. "I believe so." she mustered, refusing to rotate her gaze. But her brain continued giving her solutions. Her mouth opened despite her protests. "Is it maybe one of the assistants?"

An eerie silence hung in the air. The answer clicked in their mind simultaneously. "Oh my Celestia." Rainbow cursed. " **How!** " she yelled out, throwing her hooves. "The Princess said they were all lost!"

Rarity raised a thoughtful hoof. "Lost, darling, but not destroyed."

"Then what is she doing down here, and not with her friends? Seems kinda lonely." Pinkie said, joining in on the conversation

Their mouths remained closed.

"Do we...try to open it?"

Rarity's brow furred. "I don't really know. We should probably bring the ice to Princess Celestia. She will know how to fix this mess."

All at once a blinding light flashed inside the room. "What the-" Rainbow cried, and her words died out as a small dot of cyan magic formed along her chest, bounding away seconds later. Rarity called her attention after, and Rainbow found the mare stuck in the same situation, swatting away the magic as she backed away.

"Pretty." Pinkie spoke as if she was in a trance as she began to march behind the dot, losing her battle as she tripped over a small rock, landing onto the ground. "Ow." she giggled.

The colors danced through the halls, rendering Rarity's light no longer useful as they zoomed back, heading straight for the ice. The phased through, each going for a different part of the mare. Rarity's light ejected into the forelegs, flowing into the body as gracefully as possible.

Rainbow's cyan was a bit brash, and plunged into her stomach, disappating. Pinkie's was uncannily the calmest, and hit the earth's pony's forehead, gently pushing itself through.

"Wierd." Rainbow commented.

The others stared intently, waiting for another supernatural event to occur...

And the ice bent. Rarity shivered as a cold substance clawed around her legs, and she stared, readying her horn for an attack. What she didn't expect was the water flowing by her body. "It's melting," she whispered, catching the others by surprise.

The mare took a shuttering heave as she ice melted past her muzzle, though her eyes remained shut, with no indication they could open. The ice only held her hooves; and they wobbled as they were relased, the pony toppling over as dust rustled off her mane.

And the earth pony gingerly opened her eyes, squinting at what she thought as a bright sunlight that now shone into her vision. She shuffled nervously when she found Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity all staring at her alone, open-mouthed.

"Do any of you have anything...I may eat?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://img15.deviantart.net/78bc/i/2012/003/2/e/founders_of_equestria_by_sakuyamon-d4l6qxl.png
> 
> Designs for the Tribe Leaders and their Second-In-Commands. Created by Sakuyamon on Devianart. Go check their site out!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Goodbye~Starlight420


	3. The Past Lives On

          "Thank you." The mare gratefully took the toasted bagel into her hooves, chewing in small bites, as if it would be her last meal for years. "I very much appreciate it." Pinkie nodded in a way unlike her, falling back on her hunches as the others watched in awe.

The earth pony paused mid-bite. "Oh, I also have a question." She waved her hoof in the ponies' gaping faces.

Rarity shook herself, straightening her posture. "Yes, darling?" She responded, trying to act as regal as possible. The mare squinted, but didn't question the unfamiliar pony's actions. She sucked in a breath. "Where am I?" She exclaimed the inquiry she been patiently waiting to ask.

"Am I somewhere under the Crosslands of Katara?" She leaned closer, causing the others to move back, unnerved. "Unicornia?"

" _Unicornia?_ " Rainbow whispered, mainly to herself. The earth pony missed the hushed remark. "And another," she gazed over the cavern they now sat. "Why are we in a cave?"

"Um...darling?" The mare twisted to Rarity, head tilted. "I'm not really sure how to explain what predicament you have yourself trapped in." Her muzzle shut as Smart Cookie coughed, not in the least bit surprised.

"The Ice of Eternal," she spoke. "Yeah, I know all about the curse that made my friends and I frozen." There was an overwhelming silence between them all as the mare let her works sink in. "You **do**?" Rainbow's voice came as a strangled murmur.

She smiled back, amused. "Well, of course." She politely responded, taking another bite of her bagel. "We were told all about it to prepare for what was to come." A whirlwind of unanswered problems swirled in her mind.

"So how long have I been trapped? Twenty moons? Sixty?" her voice withered as she crossed over the looks on the ponies faces. "What?" she now asked quietly.

"Well you see, time can be a bit...different, when your trapped." Rarity spoke slowly, as if she was talking to a mere foal. Smart Cookie raised a brow, but a twinge of fear sprang to life in her gut. "How long?" She tried to force out.

Pinkie Pie jumped in, her bounce sluggish. "You've been frozen for over One-Thousand years." She explained, her voice plain. Smart Cookie held a hoof to her muzzle to stop the gasp. "O-One Thousand?" She muttered, eyes wavering.

Pinkie grinned. "No silly, over a thousand." She corrected. "I don't think she really cares to be that specific, Pinks." Rainbow remarked. Cookie shook at the new information she had been opened to. "I've been trapped, locked away by my enemies curse for hundreds of moons? All my family has died out, and my friends..."

"Oh, you're friends are still out there!"

Smart Cookie whipped her head. "What?" She cried, tears threatening to fall down her caramel cheeks.

"Don't you remember, Cooks? The curse affected _all_ three of you! That means, somewhere out there in Equestria, you closest buds are there, waiting to be freed from their _terrible homes of horror_!" Her voice turned demonic at the least words, and Rainbow couldn't resist a light chuckle.

Smart Cookie's eyes shone with new hope. "Yeah," she said as she used her small bit of strength to climb to her hooves. "I-"

"We'll." Rainbow interrupted. Smart Cookie scowled. " **We'll** find a way to get back my friends! Are ya with me..." She sheepishly blushed, wincing.

"Oh!" Pinkie shouted, detecting her new friend's distress. "I'm Pinkie Pie," she turned to the smiling unicorn. "This is Rarity," she finally switched to the cyan pegasus, she smirked their way. "And that's Rainbow Dash! We're the best of friends."

Rainbow's smirk turned to a deep frown. "Not me an' Rares, I'll tell ya that." She muttered. The unicorn glared in her direction, horn sparking with rage. Smart Cookie cocked a brow at the scene before her.

"You mean the tribes had gotten along? And became closest friends?" She locked eyes on the chorus of nods. "I see..." Her mind was jumbled. "But not all are close?"

"Got that right now. Horseapples, aren't you supposed to be _Smart_ Cookie?" Rainbow snapped, causing the earth pony to jerk back. "Rainbow..." Rarity growled out, scraping her hoof light against the dirt, careful not to attach any onto her body.

"Please, do not upset our new guest."

"Thank you," Rarity stared at Cookie. "Rarity." She added, sighing as the unicorn sent a warm grin her way. "Now, dear, would you like to get out of this rugged hole you've been stuck in all this time?"

Smart Cookie squirmed at the gazes she received. "Sure." She replied, though her tone held a hint of uncertainty.

* * *

          "And...here we are! Ponyville!" Pinkie waved her hooves outward, revealing the small town as it bustled about. Smart Cookie gawked. "They look so happy." She said.

Pinkie cheerfully rolled her eyes. "Duh, 'cause they are!" Cookie's eyes widened. They continued around as she tried to take in all the scenes around her. "Really?" She breathed.

Rainbow nodded. "Yep!" She struck a pose at a passerby couple. The mare turned away, disgusted, while the stallion laughed at the picture. "Sometimes they can be sad, but mostly everypony is really cool once you get to know them!"

"I'm guessing I never made it onto that list?" Rarity inquired.

"Never."

Cookie caught Pinkie's pained sigh, and on instinct she placed a hoof over the pink mare's neck, wrapping it around softly. "It'll be alright." She promised. "Remember, I lived when ponies downright _hated_ each other."

"But...I never like seeing anypony mad at each other." Pinkie whispered.

Cookie slowed her rapidly increasing pace. "Ponies fight, it's a part of life. It's when they forget to apologize that you know have a problem."

Pinkie chortled. "That'so really smart!" She exclaimed.

"Learned from the best." Cookie responded, but froze as an ear piercing shriek of joy tore through the calm air. " **Pinkie Pie!** " Minuette shouted, rushing into the party pony's welcoming hooves. "How long has it been? I missed you!"

Pinkie jumped with excitement. "Almost two moons! What happened, did Lyra invite you to Canterlot for that time?" Minuette gasped. "How did you know? Of course she did! Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, Moondancer, and I were having so much fun!"

"My favorite _word_!" Pinkie gushed.

Minuette's eyes turned to Smart Cookie. "Ooh, who is this? I don't think Pinkie's ever mentioned _you_ before."

Cookie's face flushed as she look a step back. But Minuette followed. "Uh..." She started, unsure of what to say. All her new friends could feel the upcoming disaster. "What's your name?" Minuette asked.

"I-I am..." Her mind went blank.

Rarity went for the rescue. "Her name's Applejack, darling." She spoke calmly, thought her brain screeched protests. "She's a bit shy."

Cookie found her voice. "Uh, yeah!" She began. "That's me...Applejack." The name sounded foreign on her tongue.

Minuette pushed up a brow, but chose to ignore her own suspicions. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Applejack! The pleasure's all mine!" She raised a hoof, offering her friendship to the new mare she had just met.

Smart Cookie stared at it uneasily. Rainbow landed and nudged her on the side. She stumbled over, scrambling back into the correct position and latching her hoof into Minuette's.

"Yay! Well, I've gotta get going! Bon Bon's not going to wait forever on me!" She called as she trotted off, heading for a small bakery next to Sugarcube Corner. "Wait," Rainbow placed a hoof at her chin. "How come I've never seen that place before?"

"I believe it's because the store's right beside Sugarcube Corner. It makes a sort of competition between the two."

"And you always know who's gonna win!" Pinkie cheered, raising her hooves. "That's not very kind, Pinkie Pie." Rarity scolded.

"But I help them from time-to-time!" She protested. Rainbow shook her head, ashamed at her closest friends actions. "Fine, I'll let em win a contest. But not the Sugary Soak! It's too important to _ever_ lose that one!"

Smart Cookie chuckled. "What?" Pinkie chirped. "It's just, how do you let silly contests get in the way of friendships? Aren't those more important?"

"No, dear, you're thinking of it in the wrong way." Rarity spoke up. "Mares and Stallions alike participate in these competitions for fun, which if you think about it, is a way of making new friends."

Cookie blinked. "You make friends my fighting?" She asked carefully. "Not fighting, darling. Competing. There's a slight difference."

Rainbow snorted. "No there isnt." She retorted. "Competing is just a form of fighting, but in a more friendly matter." Pinkie's eyes darted nervously. The group paused on their journey, each as silent as they could be.

"I really regret not interrupting your _Library Visits_ earlier." Rarity muttered, her head hung low.

"Well, you didn't, did you?" Rainbow snapped, glaring.

Cookie finally noticed Pinkie's uneasy expression. "Are you alright, Pinkie?" She questioned, keeping her voice toned to a whisper. The mare sighed, head hung low. "They fight a lot these days," she answered. "and I can never do anything to stop them."

"Isn't this one of those times where you just wait?"

Pinkie threw her hooves, exasperated. "That's what I thought!" She cried, failing to keep her voice level. She sighed when neither the unicorn nor pegasus looked back. "But it's not seeming that way." She murmured.

Cookie tilted her head. "How long has it been going on?"

The mare's ears flattened against her skull. "...Five months." Her voice was hoarse.

"Here!" Rarity sang before the conversation continued. Pinkie's demeanor switched almost instantly. "Great!" She grinned, hopping her way past the others into the Carousel Boutique. "After you," Rarity generously offered. Rainbow pushed herself past, Rarity's smile morphing into a frown as Smart Cookie timidly came in after.

"Wow." Cookie's eyes sparkled as she took in the scenery. "Why, thank you dear." Rarity said as she closed the door behind her.

Smart Cookie shook at the next stare she was given. "What?" She regretting asking as the unicorn's horn shimmered. "Well," Cookie's eyes widened as she light blue magic formed around her forelegs. "I'm going to need to make you a new outfit to make you fit in with this new modern era."

Pinkie giggled, and Cookie stared desperately at her new comrades. "Is there a way out of this?" She unconsciously moved forward. Rainbow shook her head.

"Nah, once Rares gets you, you're stuck until she's done."

Cookie's vision dropped. "Great. She forced through clenched teeth, her eyes filled with a pleading sense as she took a simple look at the mares before she disappeared behind the violet curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, chapter done. I hope you enjoy what I had to offer!
> 
> Always With Ya~Starlight420


	4. New Identity, New Life?

          Smart Cookie shuttered as the chilled water flowed over her body, and she curled inward, trying to collect heat. "D-Do you r-r-really have to w-wash me down?" She chattered, shivering wildly.

Rarity waved a dismissive hoof. "Of course, darling. You've been trapped in a cage of solid ice for over a thousand years. Your mane and fur are a complete mess!" She levitated the sponge over to the tub, rubbing against Cookie's rough fur.

"Ow!" She shouted, slapping the item away with her hoof. "Not so hard." She muttered, closing her eyes. Rarity pouted, starting again. "I apologize, darling." She said, moving the sponge slower to make sure not to cause anymore pain.

"Thank you." Cookie grinned.

A loud knock broke both their concentration. The sponge went flailing into the gradually warming water. "Are you two done yet?" Rainbow's irritated voice yelled out. Rarity groaned, slapping a hoof on her forehead.

"In a minute!" She spoke back, careful to hide her anger under her tone. She gestured for Smart Cookie to walk out, the mare complying as a soft towel wrapped around her body. She nodded in thanks to the unicorn and came to a stop by a lone chair.

"Sit down there, darling." Rarity said. Cookie again did the action without a word. She eyed the mare careful as she pulled open the cabinet with her magic, shuffling through the objects. Rarity smiled as she yanked out a hair dryer. "Here we go!"

Cookie suspiciously watched as the dial cranked. "What's that?" She questioned. Rarity leveled the machine at her comrade. "A hair dryer, dear." She answered quickly. "You may want to shut your eyes, it is on full power."

The mare squeezed her eyes shut, before a blast of hot air nearly shot her off the chair. She spat out multiple strands of her mane as she waved her hooves wildly, trying to stop the air flow. She scrambled for an easy breath as she wind stopped, Rarity moving the dial back to off.

"What...was that?" She croaked.

Rarity cocked her head. "Just getting the job done faster, dearest. So Rainbow over there would stop complaining." She tucked the hair dryer away, facing the earth pony with a warm smile. "Now, this is my favorite part!"

"What is it?" Cookie inquired.

"Your outfit, Smart Cookie!" The earth pony's ears dropped. "Oh." She whispered as a new rack came before her sight. She gaped at the glimmering colors. "Do I really need all this?"

"Of course!" Rarity gleamed. "You definitely want to stand out, yes?"

"No!" Cookie spat, shuffling her hooves through the clothing. Rarity winced, eyes watering. "Alright." She said, trotting forward. Smart Cookie stiffened when she sensed the unicorn's upset nature. "I'll still wear something, though!" She tried.

Rarity's structure straightened. "Really?" She almost shrieked with joy. Cookie nodded. "Delightful, now what can we do?" She muttered as she walked away, coming to a stop by other rows of outfits. Smart Cookie left her be as she searched through the rack she was first given.

A flash of standard brown caught her eye. "How about this?" Rarity hummed as she turned, searching for the item her friend had found. She gasped when she found Smart Cookie placing a brown Stetson over her mane, tilting it for effect.

"No!" She grasped the leather with her mgaic, whipping it back. "To _rustic_!" She snarled, but still placed it gently back.

Cookie frowned. "But I liked how it looked." She countered. Rartiy's gaze hardened. "Darling, please, that piece of cloth was one of my first designs, and I only kept it because it was." She shut her eyes. "I will not be letting you take something that will ruin your chance at style."

Her ear flicked at a high giggle. "It looks nice." Her eyes snapped open, and she glared when'd she found the hat once more atop Cookie's head.

She sighed, falling under the pressure. "Alright." She plastered on a smile. "We'll stick with the..beautiful Stetson." It took every ounce of her being not to rip the clothing to shreds.

Smart Cookie chuckled. "Thank you." She paused at the mischievous glint in the unicorn's eyes. "What would you like?" She asked dryly.

Rarity raced over. "Just a small decoration on the end of your mane and tail, please darling?" She pouted, and Cookie avoided the stare. Her legs started to waver. "Fine!" She gave up, drooping as Rarity squealed in delight.

"Wonderful!"

* * *

           "Finally!" Rainbow Dash lifted her head from the plastic chair, grinning as Rarity sauntered from the room. "Are you done with your session, Rares?" She taunted.

"Yes, and it was a spectacular success!" A whimper came as the door widened in the slightest bit. "Smart Cookie, be a dear and come please." The door swung fully and Cookie slugged in, tail tucked between her back legs.

Pinkie laughed. "You look great, Cooks!" She squealed, staring at the highly noticeable Stetson. Rainbow locked eyes on a spike of red. "Really," she deapanned, flapping over and lifting the end of Cookie's mane. "ribbons?" She flicked the edge of the silky product.

Rarity scoffed. "I would've loved to give her a full attire, but she refused my generous offer."

"Yep, generous." Rainbow said. Cookie looked up from the floor. "I look alright?" She asked self-consciously. "Absolutely." Rarity confirmed, Smart Cookie's anxiety flooding from her body, replaced by a sense of relief.

"Good."

Her breaths shuddered as she sighed. "Are you alright, dear?" Rarity questioned. Rainbow and Pinkie's eyes filled with concern. Smart Cookie's own clouded over. "If I have this new name, _Applejack_...and this new attire." She showed off her Stetson and glowing ribbons.

"Does that mean I'm no longer who I was before?"

Rarity wasn't expecting the personal question she asked. "Of course not!" She said, keeping her voice surprisingly level. "You may look different than before-"

"But than can never change the awesomeness inside of you, girl!" Rainbow interrupted, shouting.

The silence floated over the group once more. Rainbow Dash coughed, causing Pinkie to chortle at the move. "Where are we going next?" Cookie blurted before she could stop.

Rarity shuffled her hooves. "I'm not that sure" she answered truthfully. "I believe the right thing would be to head for Canterlot. Then we could speak with Princess Celestia..."

"But we can't!" Rainbow butted into the conversation. "The Princess said once a week, remember? And she totally has other work she has to do as Princess!" Pinkie caught heir attention by laughing madly. And hard.

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to share with the group, Pinkie?" The mare composed herself, pushing her hoof against her muzzle to stop her laughs. "The Princess really wouldn't mind," she chuckled out. "I went just a few days ago before our last visit, and we had a small part in the gardens!"

"However did you get the Princess in on your little games?"

Pinkie leaned inward, dropping her tone. "Cake." She murmured, seemingly pulling a slice from nowhere. Rainbow and Rarity shared the dull expression as the mare gobbled down the treat she had saved. Cookie licked her lips.

"May I have a part?"

"Msumre!" Pinkie spoke through her filled mouth, reaching into her cotton-candy mane. Smart Cookie's heart jumped with excitement as the frosted delight stared her directly. She laced a caramel hoof around the plate, but even as her eyes shone with hunger she ate the food slowly, and equally as careful.

"She's so...weird while eating." Rainbow muttered to Ratity, who was watching the same scene. The unicorn turned to the pegasus. "Smart Cookie lived when the tribes were still in chaos. Earth Ponies were forced to give away their food to the Unicorn's and Pegasi in return for Day, Night, and Weather."

Rainbow's brow furred. "How do you know all that?" Jealously was weaved into her simple question. Rarity smirked back. "I read the book Princess Celestia had given us. I suppose you 'only read the end', correct?"

Rainbow grumbled as her cheeks turned pink at the true statement. "Shut up."

The unicorn mare growled, swatting the back of Ranbow's head with a light flow of magic. "Ouch!" Rainbow whined.

"Hush now, ponies." Pinkie called, her proper sentence stunning them into silence. "We must move to approach our next destination." She grinned. Smart Cookie set down her slice of cake.

"Where are we going?"

Pinkie's mouth went agape. "Well duh," she stretched out the last word. "Sugarcube Corner!' Rainbow groaned at the mention of her friend's work place. "Nopony goes through Ponyville without stopping at the best shop in town!"

Smart Cookie ran the idea through her mind. "Alright," she finally answered. Pinkie cheered, hooves clapping in upright happiness. "but only for a little while. I would like to visit this Princess Celestia you spoke of."

"I think you should already know who she is, Cookie." Rainbow said.

"Really?"

Rainbow threw her hooves, exasperated. "Yeah!" She shouted, startling the mare. "I mean, the only reason we know about you is because the Princess was told by Princess Platinum about your prisonment!"

There was a split moment of overwhelming quiet. "I don't remember the Platinum having any close friends at the time, other than Clover." She muttered. "But she was her assistant, and was assigned one herself as well." Her head throbbed.

Rarity placed a kind hoof over her neck. "You thinking a bit too much, darling." She said in a calm tone. "We can try to figure out this problem after we've had a few candies from Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie shocked them to their core by releasing a large gasp of horror.

"And it closes in one hour!" She pressed her hooves against her cheeks. "If we don't move now, we'll miss the best part of the day. Dessert!"

Rainbow raised her own hoof. "Pinkie, we're only a block away from it." She swiftly pointed out thoughtfully. "We'll be there in like...five minutes." Rarity nodded in agreement.

"We must get going!" Pinkie yelled heroically, before wrapping her hooves around Smart Cookie and shoving her out the door.


	5. Always Time To Relax

          "Hello, Pinkie!" Mrs. Cake greeted her employee as she bounced through the door. Pinkie waved swiftly back, and gestured for her friends to follow in suit. Mrs. Cake tilted her head as Smart Cookie trotted in. "I've never seen that mare before. Who may you be?"

Rarity opened her muzzle to answer, but paused as Cookie raised a hoof to stop her. The mare took a deep breath before responding. "I'm Applejack." She replied cooly. Rainbow scoffed at her attempt, earning the delightful sounding splat of a cupcake that hit directly on the back of her multicolored mane. Her eye twitched, but she made no noise.

Rarity chuckled, her magic fading as she kept her stare away from the pegasus. "She just came here from Manehatten." She explained lightly. Cookie nodded in agreement with her lie.

Mrs. Cake hummed. "Very nice to meet you, Applejack. Have a nice time here in Ponyville." Her tone held a bit of caution for the newcomer. 'Applejack' grinned back, holding a hoof out in polite curtsy. The Cake stared at it for a moment before latching her own.

They let go as Pinkie leaned onto the counter. "Hi, Mrs. Cake!" She said. "I'm here to get some of my _special treats_ for my new friends here before the store closes!"

Mrs. Cake's face with filled with glee. "Well, you all came just in time." She walked into the backroom, and Smart Cookie's ears perked at the sound of shuffling pans and sweets. "This is the last batch we have made. Pinkie, you're going to need to make more when you have the time." Her voice echoed as she came back into their vision, balancing a large tray on her back.

Cookie licked her lips as she eyed the food, Pinkie mirroring the action as they both waited in contempt. Rainbow grimaced. "Stop making those faces, it's weird." She told them both as the steaming tray of warm brownies connected with the table.

The pink mare shrugged. "I can't help it!" She giggled. "When I see my best creation, I know it's going to be the most delicious I've ever tasted!"

Rarity reached for the single brownie along the side, but hissed as Pinkie slapped it away with a shake of her head. "Cooks gets one first." She strictly told them.

Both the mares frowned at the words, but understood why. Smart Cookie now reached for a sweet graciously, holding the brownies as if it held the answer to all her problems. She nibbled the end, and Pinkie silently cheered as her friend's eyes lit with joy.

"It's amazing!"

Rainbow tapped her hoof impatiently as Pinkie's cheeks were enveloped with a pink glow. "Aw...well, I do try."

"Try?!" Cookie shouted. "You do more than just try, Pinkie! You put your heart and soul into these! I can't remember the last time I had something this good!" Rainbow went behind Pinkie's back, grasping another treat before the mare turned. She took a huge bite, chewing.

"Tastes like the Cupcakes we had just yesterday." She spoke poorly.

Smart Cookie's mouth went agape. "You had these _before_?"

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "Well, yeah. It's pretty normal to have food like this at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie nodded alongside her pegasus friend.

"Oh, exactly." Rarity chimed as she swallowed a piece of her own part. "You used the chocolate on here with the toppings, correct?"

Pinkie winked, flicking a hoof. "Correct-a-mundo! By the way, you have a bit of choco on the right side of your lip." Rarity scrambled a hold on a nearby napkin, wiping it against her lips as she blushed at the remark.

"You don't tell a mare she has food on her lip, Pinkie. It's extremely rude." She scolded, failing to make her mark as the earth pony merely cocked her head happily. She groaned, turning away.

"She was trying to help." Cookie went to the rescue. Rarity switched her vision to the mare. "I understand her actions, but that does not forgive her for saying such a rough phrase." She huffed once more, and avoided the gazes of her friend's as she grabbed another brownie.

Rainbow didn't seem to care about the particles on her muzzle as she stuffed down a third treat. Rartiy's nose scrunched, and soon her entire body cringed as she scooted away.

"What," Rainbow taunted, flapping a hoof in front of the unicorn. "you can't handle seeing a little bit of food on somepony's hoof?"

Rarity's rugged breathing increased pace. "Keep that away from me." She seethed, pushing the napkin on the pegasus' hoof and folding it back to Rainbow's side. "That is not just a bit of food, darling. You've smeared it all over!"

"Whatever." Rainbow muttered, whipping her head away.

Pinkie laughed awkwardly, but it slowed as she spotted Smart Cookie. The earth pony's gaze had turned dark, and she now took deep breaths before having them echo outward. "Cooks? You okay over there?"

Smart Cookie sighed. "You three sound a lot like the tribe leaders." She exposed. Rarity's ears perked as Rainbow stared. "Commander Hurricane," she pointed a hoof to Rainbow. The mare expression gained brief shock before she washed it away. "Princess Platinum," she moved it to Rarity, who's eyes gleamed as she heard the words.

"And..." Cookie wiped a tear from her eye. "Chancellor Puddinghead." She paused on Pinkie Pie.

"Really?" Pinkie forced about, surprised by the new information. Cookie nodded. "Even more when Rarity and Rainbow Dash fight. Hurricane and Platinum never seemed to get along, even with the united nation around them."

Rarity's eyes darted nervously. "Oh, well...I'm sorry, darling." She murmured. Rainbow spoke no words by nodded nonetheless.

But they both almost left as they found Pinkie Pie's eyes swimming with tears. "So sad!" She yelled out, throwing her hooves into the air. Mrs. Cake frowned when she saw the mare's actions, but plastered a smile when she came to a stop by the table. "Pinkie! The cake's ready!"

Pinkie's expression blew to happiness in a blast of confetti. "Yay!" She said, Smart Cookie's words forgotten in the depths of her own mind. She tumbled through the back door, the others watching.

"Watch out!" Rarity shrieked as a three layer cake came barreling through the air, and she ducked under a nearby table. Rainbow flew above as Cookie followed the unicorn's actions. The treat, though, hit the wood without a problem, the plate rattling before coming to a complete stop.

"Wow." Rainbow gaped as Pinkie's came humming out, gently setting down the silverware needed. "Come on, girls!" She called. Rainbow went without haste, but Cookie and Rarity moved with caution, waiting for another launch if it would come.

"Dig in!" Rainbow Dash laced her hoof around her fork, slamming it into the top of the cake. Frosting went flying, and Rarity sputtered as it hit along her face.

"Rainbow Dash!" She yelled. "Why are you being so reckless?" The pegasus stopped her eating, rolling her eyes.

"It's called eating, Rares. You're gonna have to get used to it."

Rarity reeled back. "A preposterous idea!" She said. "I would never insert my own ways in with your own!" Rainbow growled as she placed the fork back down. Pinkie clutched onto Smart Cookie as they both shut their eyes.

"My own ways?" Rainbow shouted, eyes burning with anger. "What are even my ways?"

Rarity pulled her hoof up, swinging it in motion as she began to speak. "Reckless, mad, insane, a danger to everypony around, careless-"

"Stop!" Rainbow screeched, causing Rarity's muzzle to snap shut as she whimpered. "You want to know what I think of your ways?"

"My ways?" Rarity said, placing a hoof against her chest in mock pain. Rainbow nodded, seething. "You are pampered, ungracious, rude-"

"Stop..." Pinkie's muffled voice floated out from her and Cookie as she shook. The mare rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Rarity and Rainbow took no notice as they both refused to back down.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't plant your horn into the ground now?" Rainbow questioned, scraping her hoof on the wooden floor. Rarity's horn was enfolded in her signature glow, but a tinge of red outlined the light blue.

"Darling, my magic will stop you when you try to move"

Rainbow smirked. "Let's test that theory." She charged, but froze as her friend's magic whipped around her body.

Rarity released her own smirk as she lifted the pegasus high. She then abruptly stopped her hold, Rainbow yelling as she hit the ground with steeled force. "Alright.." She struggled to stand, leaning in the table for support.

"That's enough!" She struck her hoof down, and Rarity gasped as it connected with the end of the pristine plate;

Sending the layered cake up into the hard atomosphere.

Pinkie opened her blue eyes and gasped in upmost horror as the cake seemed to fall into slow motion, its parts flying as they slammed against the unforgiving ground. Rainbow and Rarity both winced, and Smart Cookie covered her eyes again as quickly as possible.

" _Nooo!_ " Pinkie nearly screamed, racing down to the treat's remains. She cuddled it close, ignoring the icing that collected on her face and neck. "Cakie! It's okay, you'll be alright, just stay with me..." She sobbed, squeezing the desert tighter.

Mrs. Cake solemnly walked over, softly placing a hoof on the pink pony's head. Pinkie stared up, her smile hopeful, but it died as the older mare shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, Pinkie." She spoke. "But he's not going to make it." The word's stung Pinkie in the core. She cried, backing away as Mrs. Cake brought out a small broom. "He was going to be so delicious!" She shouted.

But her cries came to an abrupt halt as Sugarcube Corner's doors slammed open, catching all the mares by shock. A stallion with gold plated armor rushed in, clearly more distressed then Pinkie Pie. His hooves struck into the cake, causing Pinkie the look away as he continued on without any remorse.

The guard skidded to a stop in front of the surprised mares, grimacing as he wiped away the globs of frosting attached to his fur. "Rarity Belle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkamena Diane Pie?" They all nodded, Cookie keeping silent.

"Princess Celestia urgently requests your appearance in the Canterlot Castle **immediately**."


	6. Surprise Visits

        Rainbow groaned as her ears picked up the sound of the nearby clock, the seconds seemingly going like hours. "How long does this train ride last?" She yelled, blushing when she caught the glares she was being delivered.

"Hey Dashie?"

"What now Pinkie?" Rainbow's muffled voice came from below her wings as she tucked them over her body. A hoof tapped her head and she looked up, only to find Pinkie swinging giddily above her, chuckling. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Rainbow deapanned.

"How about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No." A few moments passed with complete silence. Rainbow sighed, drooping her head down.

"What about now?"

Rainbow bashed her hooves against the seat. "Horseapples, Pinkie! That saying is so old it should've died by now! Just sit down and wait for us to get there!" She cried.

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Yes, just as you're waiting so patiently as well?" She muttered under her breath.

The ticking continued as Pinkie's ears sagged. "I just wanted to know if we were there." She whispered, ashamed. Rainbow seethed, pushing most of her anger back. "Does it look like we're there?" She asked, gesturing to the seemingly endless mountains.

Smart Cookie shrugged, joining in. "I can't really tell anymore. You said Canterlot is on one of these mountains, right?"

Rainbow placed her head back down on the cushions. "One of those." She answered quietly. "But can you even tell the difference between them? Nope."

"Ooh!" Rarity grabbed Cookie and pulled her over. "Look! You can see the outline of the city now!"

"Finally!" Rainbow gasped as she flung up, staring just as excitedly as the other two. Pinkie hummed as she swung over the passengers. "I don't see why they're so happy." She pointed out to a young mare across.

"We've been to Canerlot so many times before, it feels like home!"

The mare nodded, casting her eyes away from the crazy pony she had been listening to. "Should've taken the Three O'Clock train..." She told herself.

Rarity shook Cookie as she squealed. "Almost there and you get to meet Princess Celestia!" Cookie shuffled her hooves. "Yay..." She said.

"Someing wrong, dearest?"

Cookie shook her head. "No. I'm just nervous. If Princess Celestia is really all you say she is, then she must be very important. What if I don't make a good impression?" Beads of sweat began to form along her forehead. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Rainbow snickered as she trotted over to where they both now sat. "She'll totally think you're like an ancient relic. I mean, she said that if she found you, you'd be worshiped."

"She would?" Cookie asked skeptically. Rarity's eyes narrowed as she shook her head, but Rainbow ignored her actions as she stared the earth pony directly. "Definitely." She confirmed. Her ear flicked and she flew up, laughing as they train came to an abrupt halt, sending all the ponies in the cart sinking into their seats.

"Next time take notice!" The ponies who heard grumbled as they squeezed out, reaching for their bags.

"Well I did, Dashie!" Rainbow helped and flapped back, Pinkie giggling as she watched the pegasus smash into Rarity, sending both mares sprawling onto the ground. Cookie shrunk back as they scrambled their way up.

Rarity's muzzle unlocked for a witty remark, but she stopped as she spotted Smart Cookie, who looked as distressed as anypony could ever be. She swiftly composed herself and gracefully trotted off, to the confusion of Rainbow Dash.

She shrugged and followed, Pinkie and Cooke stayed close as they pushed through the rousing crowd. "Rush Hour." Rainbow glowered as she took flight once again, rushing past the other passengers.

They soon all caught up with Rarity, who's eyes searched the area. "Rarity Belle?" Her head swerved at the sound of her name, and two pegasi guards tipped their helmets as the brought forth a shining chariot.

"The Princess has requested you and your companions to be immediately brought to the castle." Rarity nodded, gesturing for the rest to pile in before she. The mare closed the gate with her magic, the lock just put on before they all took to the skies.

* * *

           Princess Celestia's expression was far from welcoming as she opened the castle doors. "My little ponies," her tone wavered. "Please, do come in." Nopony questioned as they came inside, waiting patiently for the Princess to follow.

"Keep the doors locked. Make sure no one gets inside these walls." She strictly told the guards, them saluting as they pushed closed the creaking walls.

"Princess?" Said pony turned calmly to whom she had called for. Rarity stared, confusion swimming in her crystal blue eyes. "Why would you call us here on such short notice?"

"Yeah, and with little information on why?" Rainbow agreed. Princess Celestia sighed, coming to the mare's sides. "The guard's magic..." She began, catching the attention of them all. "Has been picking p strange signals of warmth inside the mountain this great city stands upon."

Pinkie's eyebrows rose in surprise. Princess Celestia stared them all in the eyes. "I believe we may have found one of the Lost."

Cookie's gasp was caught in her throat as Rarity nearly screamed. "Really!" She asked, trying not to look back at her friend. Princess Celestia nodded. "Yes, but we are not entirely sure. I request your help in finding then first of the three we are searching for."

Pinkie coughed as Rarity's scream subdued. She scratched the back of her neck. "Actually, Princess...we have someone you may want to meet." She carefully moved away, and Cookie let out an eep when she realized she was revealed.

"This is Smart Cookie." Rainbow introduced.

Cookie shut her eyes as no response came, instantly fearing the worst. What she didn't expect was the familiar feeling of a hug as the alicorn wrapping her hooves around the earth pony. She shivered at the strong touch.

"You do not know how long I have waited to see one of you alive and well." The Princess murmured as she released her hold, stepping back.

Rainbow huffed. "All we got was a 'Greetings' the first time we came." She grumbled.

"Um...well, nice to meet you, Princess Celestia." Cookie blushed, staring downward as she bowed. Celestia chuckled at her, causing her blush to darken considerably. "No need to bow, Smart Cookie. You have never been my subject, and I will not have you treat me as such."

Cookie nodded and lifted her head up. "Did you say you had an idea on where my friend may be? Do you know who it is?" Princess Celestia grimaced. "I am deeply sorry, I do not."

The earth pony's emotions fell. "Oh...but we can still find one, and that is great!"

Princess Celestia laughed. "Then we must be on our way." She said, ushering them to the door in a hurry.

* * *

           The chariot came to a slow stop, it's riders piling off as they took notice of the scenery. "Here we are, the enterance." Princess Celestia said.

Rainbow squinted. "All I see are rocks, rocks, and...stones." She dropped her gaze. "There's nothing here!" Rarity nodded. "I will have to agree with Rainbow Dash here, Princess. I do not spot any caves of any sort."

Princess Celestia winked. "That's because you're traveling with an Alicorn." Her horn flashed as her sings spread apart, and Pinkie Pie clutched Cookie's hoof tighter as the rocks began the shine with energy.

She then gaped as a dark cave formed into excistence, the rocks slipping off their podiums and onto the ground. "Way to go, Cele!" She cheered, Princess Celestia chuckling as they started their journey. Rarity's horn again came to life as a tiny light source.

"How far did you find the signal?" The unicorn questioned.

"Deep inside, where no natural light can ever be found." Celestia answered. The kept silent, the clipping of hooves filling their ears;

Until a deep growl broke their resolve. Princess Celestia whipped, glancing to find the culprit. They came quickly, falling directly into the light. Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes. "Are those...Timberwolves?"

One lashed out, but Rarity caught the claw before it could catch her in its hold. "I believe so," she said as she pushed the wolf back. "But they appear to be wearing armor of a sort."

Cookie snapped to a revealation. "It's ice!" The pointed to the small amount of water dripping to the floor. "They must be guardians!" She jumped back as another attempted to clamp it's teeth down onto her.

"Not friendly!" Pinkie shouted. "What do we do?" Rarity stuttered as they came closers seemingly having their only task berk to keep them from moving on. But the group was startled as flash of red light burst from beside them, in the form of a spinning fireball.

The wolves howled as the glowing fire lashed at their bodies, melting away their armor as they burned. They helped as the fire died out, but the flames had only lightly scorched their physical forms, and they acid eyes flashed as they fell.

"Run!" Celestia yelled to the group, charging her horn for a second blow. The Timberwolves crawled to a defensive stance, growling as they began to advance. Rainbow sped off to the left, the others following in a distressed hurry as half the group gave chase.

"Rarity, duck!" Pinkie shouted desperately. The unicorn listened to the order and rolled, a lone Timberwolf flying over her head. It crashed against the rocks, splintered wood flying in all directions. Smart Cookie winced as a chuck plunged into her side. "Don't worry about me!" She said as the group paused to help their comrade. "We've got to _move_!"

"They're coming!" Rainbow dived, connecting her hoof with the side of a Timberwolf's muzzle. It barked in pain, backing as the others closed in.

Rarity grabbed Cookie in her telekinetic hold, and the group moved once more. Their breaths echoed in the silent cave, the wolves barks becoming further away with each passing second. Pinkie surprised them made a sharp turn, slamming into the side of a small room.

Rainbow Dash and Rarity followed, grasping for air as they tried to stay silent. The distinct sound of scraping claws became closer, and Rarity screamed as Princess Celestia rushed in, horn flashing as a virtually indestructible barrier shimmered into existence around the enterance.

The Timberwolves came after, clawing against the magic as they tried to get in to catch their prey. "Hurry," Princess Celestia told the group as she faced the monsters. "Even I cannot hold my magic forever. You must find where the mare is hidden."

"But we don't even know where to look!" Rainbow shouted. "Ah," Pinkie held up a hoof. "You don't think I made that turn for nothing, did ya!" She grabbed Rarity's horn despite her protests, and held it close to the other side of the small cave.

A unicorn mare, held safely in a block of frozen ice, stared at them all. "Pinkie Pie..." Rarity muttered as Smart Cookie cheered at their success. "How did you know she was here?"

Pinkie grinned. "It's me! Don't question it." She answered simply.

"Okay." Rainbow spoke. Smart Cookie's eyes glimmered as she slid a hoof down the solid ice. "Clover..." She murmured, eyeing the distressed mare. Her gaze turned serious as she turned back around. "How do we break it?"

Her question was met with silence. Princess Celestia grunted as a single wolf claw broke through the shield. "Go!" She yelled again.

Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I don't' know." She told her truthfully. "Last time this weird magic thing happened and you were out."

Cookie's gaze turned pleading. "Then all of you get up close to it!" She ordered. They complied, all walking up to the prison that held Clover. Rarity gasped as the pure energy formed along her again. Rainbow smirked.

"Totally got this."

The magic flew from their bodies, each phasing through the ice like it had done before. This time, Rarity's went to the horn, wrapping around the rings before fading like it had never been. Pinkie's shook as it found its way into her chest, folding in as Rainbow's followed. The cyan magic seemed hesitant, but finally locked onto her forelegs, bursting into a blast of rainbow colors.

Princess Celestia grinned as she felt the slightest tinge of water pass by her forelegs. "You did it." She spoke calmly. Rarity jumped as she watched the ice begin to melt by:

But froze as a blast of frost collided with the structure, making it whole again. The Timberwolf howled with joy as its success, but yelped as a shot of fire brought it to ashes. Princess Celestia's horn glowed brighter, and the barrier's broken parts refixed, sending the wolves into a fit of rage.

Rainbow wiped the sweat off her forehead as the ice began the process over. "Is it just me or is this place getting a bit toasty?" She questioned.

"We are currently with Princess Celestia, goddess of the sun. Rarity deapanned, horn sparking as she water missing her entirely. "I believe it would be the slightest warm if she were to use her fire in a small cave such as this."

She squeaked as a Timberwolf launched itself at the barrier, teeth sinking into the golden magic. "Is it done melting yet?" She timidly inquired.

Smart Cookie caught her friend as she fell, Clover The Clever shaking as she grasped for any sort of air she could find. "It's alright, I got you..." Cookie soothed, turning to Princess Celestia as she released the shield and fired another shot.

"We're ready to go, Princess!"

The Princess nodded, but even her eyes shone with fear as the Timberwolves advanced for a final time. "Quickly, come!" Her horn glowed with power, and with a final blast of blinding light the ponies vanished, the teleportation spell working as perfectly as planned.


	7. A Different Outcome

        Smart Cookie coughed as they reappeared in the Canterlot Castle, shuddering as she tried to forget the crazed experience. "Please, I don't want to visit anywhere again." she wheezed.

Princess Celestia's expression remained dull. "Please, bring Clover the Clever over to me this instant." the earth pony hesitated, but gently laid the unicorn down.

They all gasped.

"Why, she's paler than before!" Rarity cried, voice laced with horror as she took in the picture she was opened too. Clover's eyes remained tightly shut, but her breathing worsened as her coat whitened with every second she laid still.

"What's happening?!" Rainbow shouted, shaking.

"The Timberwolves must have been feeding off her magic to keep them energized to protect from intruders." Princess Celestia rubbed a soft hoof over her back. "Magic is mainly a pony's life force."

Her gaze hardened. "Guards!" a unicorn blasted into then throne room, saluting. "You must bring this mare to the Healing Quarters as quickly as you can." she instructed, the others watching intently.

The stallion nodded. "Yes, Princess." he softly levitated Clover, settling her alone his armor before losing himself to his magic waves. Smart Cookie started forward, but paused as Princess Celestia raised a hoof.

"She will be fine." the alicorn assured, but Cookie's form still held a nervous vibe. "You don't know that!" she suddenly yelled, soon after realizing whom she had spoken to. She slapped a hoof over her muzzle.

Rartiy's eyes narrowed. "Smart Cookie!" she scolded, stomping a hoof.

"I apologize." she spoke through a muffled voice. "I just...Clover was one of my first friends of my time. I can't imagine how I would feel if I lost her."

Pinkie Pie scooted closer. "I sure it'll be alright." she comforted, ofeeding a weak smile in her friend's direction. "She'll be prancing around before you can yell 'Bring the Cake!'"

She giggled at she stares she was recieved. "What?" she shrugged her hooves innocently. "When I find someone hurt, I bring cake." Cookie grinned as a single idea formed in her mind. "May I help you with baking?" she inquired.

Pinkie squealed back, waving her hooves excitedly. "Of course!" she grabbed her friend, hoisting the mare over her shoulders as she seemingly disappeared from the room, a trail of pink heading down the hallway.

* * *

 

        Cookie sprawled on the ground as Pinkie came to an abrupt halt, back arching forward. Her stomach slammed into the wood as she groaned. "Please tell me when you're going to take me somewhere like that." she muttered. Pinkie chuckled as she ushered the cooks out from their postitions. "I'll try, but it's not that fun if you know!"

The pink pony then turned as a stallion lightly patted the mare in her back. "We have to keep working on our banquet for the Princess' thousandth sun raising. I will have to ask you to leave." he stated formally.

Pinkie Pie huffed as she swat a dismissive hoof. "We're here to bake a very special cake for a friend Princess Celestia just sent to heal in one of your quarters. I believe we have the right to come here, yes?"

The cook tapped a hoof on his chin. "I believe so." he finally murmured. Smart Cookie nearly bounced as she let out a silent cheer. "But do you have permission directly from the Princess?" her form deflated.

Pinkie's joy never wavered as she held her smile. "Yes, she never gave me a _no_!" the mare knowingly winked at the other pony.

He backed away, but his suspicions held strong. "Alright." he stretched out the word, eyes narrowing. "We'll just take our leave. You have precisely an hour."

The stallion nudged the mare beside him.

"O-Oh yes!" she stuttered, a pink blush beginning to form. "I'll set my watch, Custer." she bowed her head and moved away, hiding between the crowd that watched intently.

"No need!" Pinkie whistled, and her hair whipped, curling away as it placed a small object into her awaiting pink hoof. The clock ticked in sync with passing seconds. Pinkie eyes stared into the center as her brain spun.

"There!" she propped her head on the time item. "Now I can tell when a hour has passed!"

Smart Cookie couldn't resist the temptation and cocked her head. "How exactly?" she asked, the stallion nodding in agreement with her inquiry. Pinkie tapped her head as she sighed. "I may act crazy and forgetful, but my mind can handle more than you can think!"

She leaned closer in. "Did you know I can tell all the names of _everypony_ in Ponyville?" Cookie shook her head, suddenly interested in what her friend had been speaking of.

Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped, causing Cookie to rear back at the sound. "But...but," her eyes shone with fear as she trembled. "What if I don't meet someone who visits there! Would they think I'm a bad friend?"

She gripped Smart Cookie's shoulders, jamming them forward and backward. "Am I a bad friend, Cooks?" she weeped.

Pinkie’s mane was rapidly deflating, and her eyes glistened. It made Smart Cookie's throat clench. Resolve entered her eyes, and she unlocked her body from the surprisingly strong grip the mare had. "I don't believe so, Pinkie."

Said earth pony sniffled, wiping away the spots of tears. "Really?" she questioned quietly, own throat tight as well. Smart Cookie gave a warm smile in return. Pinkie's demeanor morphed in a split second of passing time.

"Thank you!" she yelled out, launching forward as she hugged her comforter. Cookie gasped at the lack of sufficient air she was earning. "Pinkie!" she choked. The mare's grip unexplainably became tighter.

"Pinkie Pie!" she muttered, the earth pony freezing at her name called. "Oh!" Cookie fell as she found oxygen. "Sorry." Pinkie apologized as she bonded to a small cabinet near the exit. "Now, you ready to get working?"

Cookie's eyes spun. "I guess." she said. Pinkie spoke no words but in a moment threw a large pot into the musky air. "Catch!" She called. Smart Cookie scrambled to her hooves, lifted her body to the metal object.

It rammed into her head, sending her sprawling back onto the ground. She giggled crazily. "Help, please. The icing ran away and fishes took my coat."

Pinkie nodded understandingly at the statement. "I know," she gently picked the pot from her friend's head, setting it down on the center table. "It happened to me last week. Just wait a few hours and they'll appear on your bed to give it back."

Smart Cookie shook her head, coming to her senses. " _What?_ " she mouthed as she stood back up, careful not to lose her balance.

"Can you lend me a hoof and shoot me the butter?" Pinkie shouted, beginning the mixer. The sliced through the fruits she had pulled easily, Pinkie swiping them before they could be abolished. Cookie nodded, tracing her hoof through the cupboard.

"Coming your way!" she tossed the stick up, it bouncing off her back and into the sky.

Pinkie darted her own hoof back without turning, the butter falling simply into her grasp. Smart Cookie gaped. "Thanks!" the party pony said, smacking it onto the marble. She then flipped the crushed food into the bowl, using her mane to bring the spoon into the pot.

* * *

 

        The gentle beeping from the hospital monitor sent chills through Rarity's spine as she shuffled closer to the Princess. Every way she shifted there were mares and stallions, either workers of residents. She winced as a mare stumbled back, clearly disoriented. A few ponies decked in gear came soon after.

"How many ponies come here, Princess?" she ineutered, once again moving closer. Princess Celestia draped a wing over the unicorn, smiling as she felt the mare spontaneously relax.

But that didn't delete her own nervousness that sat inside her soul. "More than you would imagine." her tone was soft, and it made Rarity's skin crawl. "Ever since the last Summer Sun Celebration, beasts have been attacking on almost a regular basis."

She tilted her head as she caught Rarity shifting out of her hold. "Why would it be since then?" she murmured. Princess Celestia stiffened; she knew why.

Luna.

The Alicorn coughed, staring in all directions. "I am not sure." she lied, hoping her guest would not spot the recognizable untruth. The odds went in her favor as Rarity showed no reaction. "But we know if it continues most of Canterlot will be injured or likely de-dea-" she swallowed. The mare could barely stomach the dark word, let alone speak it.

Her own subjects, attacked ruthlessly by beings her sister had been able to send. With each day she grew stronger, and Princess Celestia knew she could do nothing to stop what would come.

What she had caused.

She swallowed the lump invading her esophagus and straightened her posture. "Excuse me, Madame Heill?" the pegasus mare set her paperwork down, eyes brightening considerably when she saw who had spoken. "P-Princess!" she lightly bowed. "What have you come here for?"

"A unicorn mare was sent earlier, under my orders. May I know what room she has been sent to?"

Madame Heill reached her violet wing back, folding around an envelope that sat alone. "Ah," she said, scanning the recent occupants. "Room #618, third floor." she stared upward. "I trust you can find your way?"

"Of course." Princess Celestia grinned back, a warmth forming in her heart at the familiar teasing of the one she had known for so long. "Oh, and Heill?"

The pegasus perked. "Yes?" she questioned, leaning forward. Princess Celestia smiled. "I would talk to Professor Stitch during your break. He appears to be to excited about your answer to his very personal inquiry."

Madame Heill shrieked, wings spraying as her muzzle turned sunburnt, overpowering her normally violet coat. " _What?!_ " she hissed, grabbing the attention of a passerby, who stared at her for a moment before moving along.

She lowered her voice, but her embarrassed blush remained. "May I have my break now, Princess?" she asked.

Princess Celestia thought. "I see no reason not to veto your request." she spoke, chuckling as Heill almost whizzed from the room, speeding down the hallway, feathers spiling along the edges of the narrow passage.

Rarity's magic enveloped one in a soft glow, and the unicorn held it close, inspecting it thoroughly. "Sweet you!" she told Princess Celestia. "Her feathers hold not a single spot of dirt!"

She rubbed it up against her cheek. "And so soft!" she squealed, her voice closely relative to a filly's. Princess Celestia gathered the others, placing them on the stand before the table. "Well, of course." she motioned for Rarity to follow her down the hallways to the right. "Our Nurses and Doctors are kept in top condition, since their line of work requires maximum handling."

Her own eyes widened when Rarity tugged on a small feather along the line of her own wing. The unicorn shuffled as she received a raised eyebrow. "I just wanted to compare, darling." she defended.

The came across a spiral staircase. "After you." Rarity politely told the alicorn, standing to the side as the Princess began to climb.

They each moved with complete silence. Each step clicked against the pale flooring. Rarity whimpered as the room seemed to become grey. "Sorry." Princess Celestia apologized. "The sun appears to have passed over clouds."

Rainbow Dash crept behind, inching forward as she stalked her prey, Rarity. Her eyes shone as she neared, and she licked her lips, leaning forward;

" _Boo._ " the unicorn screamed, doubling onto Princess Celestia's back as she ignited her horn. The room returned to a flashing light. Rainbow laughed as she rolled along her step, flailing her hooves. "You should've seen your face, Rares! **Priceless**!"

"Rainbow Dash, please refrain from childish pranks. This is not the time." Princess Celestia said, her tone sharp. The pegasus suddenly beheld a sense of timidity, her laughs fading out. The alicorn breathed as she levitated the pony she had acquired to the ground.

Rarity took shaky breaths as she tried to readjust herself, but her legs continued to burn in an uncanny way. "Just like Nightmare Night..." she spoke.

She shot her head to the culprit of her fear. "You wonder why I rarely participate." she snapped. Rainbow shrugged, laying back as her wings pulled her high. "I thought you were too chicken." she replied innocently.

Princess Celestia silence them both with a single stare. "We have come here with a purpose." she reminded.

They both hung their heads, slinking behind their leader. "Yes, we did." Rarity agreed. "and I, for one, will not have to scalawag ruin it."

Rainbow Dash's gaze narrowed. "Excuse me?" she held a hoof to her chest. "If you can remember, I was there when we found both Smart Cookie and Clover." she humphed, flying ahead.

"I am deeply sorry, Princess." Rarity said. "She can be quite tough to handle, and she never listens since these last few days have rolled arou-"

"It may not seem to you," Princess Celestia spoke, interrupting her reason. "But she is very much upset over this new problematic situation. She is expressing her emotions through anger. It will soon pass."

"But this has been going on for weeks now!" Rarity countered.

Celestia sighed. "I know," she complied. "But we can't risk making it worse. If I could ask this of you, try not to aggravate her in this time frame."

Rarity scoffed. "Me? But she's the one who had started this!"

"And you keep retaliating." The unicorn went quiet, eyes downcast. "Oh..." she whispered, guilt beginning to form. "I never meant to do any harm." Princess Celestia shook her head. "I'm surprised you never noticed the many times Smart Cookie had to comfort Pinkie Pie when you two had conflict."

Rarity's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, slamming a hoof to her muzzle. Her eyes glimmered with tears.

"Guys!" Rainbow came barreling back down, bumping on a few steps before skidding to a stop. "I found the room!"

Rarity forgot the earlier statement and raised a questioning eyebrow. "How did you know what room only we had been told?"

The pegasus winked. "I've been following you guys for quite some time and you never noticed." she explained. Rarity growled at the truthful statement. "So what I believe your saying is that you lied to us both, saying you were going to check out the Canterlot Archives?"

She then slapped herself. "Of course you lied! You hate reading of any sort!"

"Hey!" Rainbow yelled. "I've been going to the Ponyville Library. That's gotta count for something!" she spoke, defendeding her honor.

Princess Celestia halted. "We have arrived." the bickering came to an abrupt halt, and Rarity gazed at the pristine white door, the handle a sickening black. "A dreadful color combination." she commented.

"Who cares! Let's go!" Rainbow shouted, her anxiety getting the best of her. The grimaced as Princess Celestia shushed her. But the approving nod brought her back as she placed her hoof on the door, the hinges creaking as she pushed it open.

They all came through in single file, and Rainbow grunted as she found both mares in front of her line of vision. "Hey." she mumbled. Rarity gasped in front of her. "She looks dreadful!" the unicorn stated clearly.

"Can't see." Rainbow pointed out. She grinned as Princess Celestia nodded. "The workers have been doing all they could to help, but she has no sign of waking." Rainbow's hopes dropped. Her wings flapped as they prepared to bring her up, but froze as Princess Celestia switched to her.

"Rainbow, please no flying in the room." she requested. Rainbow let out a sputtering squawk. "But I can't-" the alicorn had already turned away. "Fine!" the pegasus rushed forward, ramming into Rarity as she went through;

And her front hoof connected with a tangled wire, whipping the air mask straight of Clover The Clever's muzzle.


End file.
